Pequeños Piratas
by Amelia Paz
Summary: Después de que el Sunny atravesara una extraña neblina color rojo, todos los miembros de la tripulación se encogen al tamaño de muñecos (excepto por Nami y Usopp) ¿Qué sucederá cuando a la hora de luchar solo estén disponibles los más débiles? ¿Dejarán a un lado su cobardía para ayudar a sus amigos? ¿Lograrán encontrar la solución al problema?
1. Chapter 1

**Una idea simple que espero les guste :)**

**Para los que siguen mi otra historia, no se preocupen que la voy a seguir, lo que pasa es que he estado un poco corta de tiempo debido al estudio, pero tratare de actualizar cuando tenga tiempo ;)**

**Capítulo 1: Un extraño cambio en la atmósfera**

Era de esos días a bordo del Sunny en que los piratas tenían que dejar de lado sus trabajos habituales para dedicarse a asear el barco. Un navío tan grande no se mantiene limpio por arte de magia; así que la tripulación había decidido que cada cierto tiempo se le hiciera una limpieza de cabo a rabo para mantener sana a la nave que tanto querían, de vez en cuando ocurría en estas limpiezas que alguno solía encontrar algo que había dado por perdido, por lo que servía mucho para encontrar sus propias cosas y darse cuenta a tiempo si es que había algún problema o algo fuera de lugar.

Para la gente normal el día de la limpieza no suele ser un momento muy agradable, pero como nadie en esta tripulación es muy normal que digamos, el día de la limpieza era un instante bastante agradable; no tal vez como lo era una fiesta, pero sí era casi como un minuto de recreo, de estar en lo que eran sus tareas del día a día. Incluso Luffy (quien al inicio no ayudaba) se empezó a entusiasmar con la idea de poder ver en más detalle los sitios en los que pasaban sus nakamas durante los días que no veían islas en el horizonte.

Fue en aquel día tan brillante que decidieron limpiar; el buen clima no se da todos los días y había que aprovecharlo antes de que pasara algo raro.

Nami estaba ordenando la habitación de las chicas y, a la par, ordenaba algunas de las notas que tenía de la última isla; Robin se encargaba de sacar los libros de la biblioteca, primero los sacaba de sus estantes, luego los bajaba a la cubierta para limpiar el polvo de éstos… bueno, más bien hizo un clon con su poder y éste bajaba los libros mientras ella los ordenaba en la cubierta. Brook ayudaba a Zoro a limpiar sus pesas mientras arreglaba algunas de sus partituras; Sanji lavaba y sacaba los implementos de cocina para desempolvar dentro de los muebles y Chopper le ayudaba aprovechando de lavar sus frascos y tubos de ensayo de medicina. Usopp se encontraba dentro del taller ordenando los planos y limpiando las armas, Luffy estaba con él "ayudándole", pero en realidad estaba ahí para ver los diferentes planos y armas que había. Cuando encontraba uno que le llamaba la atención, le preguntaba a su amigo qué era, y como al tirador le encantaba explicar en qué consistían los artefactos (y el capitán se divertía escuchándolo), la limpieza del taller se hizo un poco más lenta. Franky se encontraba en la zona frontal del barco, arreglando la cabeza de la nave (revisaba el cañón, las hélices y también las anclas). Entonces pensó que tal vez no alcanzaría a ordenar el interior de la nave y que necesitaría ayuda de alguien.

¡Hey, Usopp!- exclamó cuando vio a éste salir del taller junto con Luffy- ¿Ya terminaste ahí?

¡Sí, ya está ordenado, Franky!- le confirmó con un pulgar arriba.

¿Tienes energía para ayudarme con algo?- Usopp asintió y Franky siguió- No creo que pueda alcanzar a ordenar el interior del barco, ¿podrías ir y adelantar un poco el trabajo? Yo bajo a ayudarte cuando termine aquí- le dijo señalando la cabeza del Sunny.

Está bien- dijo Usopp buscando los implementos de limpieza y preparándose para bajar.

Luffy no acompañó a Usopp a la parte baja, se fue a buscar a alguien más a quien pudiera "ayudar" con una sonrisa en su rostro. Por otro lado, Usopp bajó para encontrarse con un gran desorden. Un montón de cajas y papeles estaban tirados por todas partes, vio algunos refrescos de cola vacíos, algunas herramientas y las paredes con algunas manchas.

Mierdaaa…- dijo pesadamente- ésto será más difícil de lo que pensé.

Empezó por recoger todos los papeles y los fue metiendo dentro de las cajas, después enderezó los barriles y los ordenó en un rincón, en ese lugar comenzó a apilar todas las cosas para poder tener más espacio. Entonces vio que las compuertas de los niveles estaban abiertas. "Cierto… Franky las deja abiertas por si aparece algún enemigo" recordó; lo hacía porque en el día de la limpieza los podían sorprender desprevenidos y era mejor estar preparados y poder reaccionar rápido.

No creo que Franky se moleste si le hago una limpieza a las máquinas… después limpio aquí- dijo mientras se dirigía a la compuerta que decía "Channel 5".

El Brachio Tank era una de las armas favoritas de Franky y como no había sido usada hace tiempo, estaba llena de polvo. La limpió por fuera hasta que estuviera reluciente y después abrió la pequeña puerta para dirigirse a su interior. Pero antes de entrar, notó un olor extraño y observó bien para ver de qué se trataba. Para su sorpresa, lo que encontró fueron unas presas de carne a medio comer.

Encontré el escondite de Luffy- dijo dando un suspiro y una sonrisa de suerte.

Desde hace algún tiempo en el barco, Sanji había notado que de la noche a la mañana desaparecía comida del frigorífico; todos sabían perfectamente quién era el que estaba haciendo desaparecer la comida, pero por más que le preguntaron sólo lograron que les dijera que la había escondido; fue así como sus nakamas pactaron que el primero que encontrara el escondite de Luffy recibiría un premio, el que deseara… claro, mientras no fuera imposible de cumplir. Usopp sonrió victorioso.

¡Gané!- exclamó en tono bajo. Por un segundo, pensó en subir para decirle a los demás su descubrimiento, pero se detuvo cuando descubrió que había algo más junto con los pedazos de carne.

Debajo de algunas presas se podían ver muchos insectos que estaban ahí, plácidamente, como si fuera su hogar. Éstos habían manchado las paredes interiores y tenían un gran desastre adentro.

Mejor me encargo de ésto primero- dijo para sí mismo un poco decepcionado-… Realmente no ayudas mucho en ésto, Luffy- dijo mirando hacia arriba con una mirada cansada.

El limpiar toda la suciedad que había dentro, y ahora también tenía que deshacerse de esas pestes; esta limpieza va a ser mucho más lenta de lo que él había pensado (y eso que sólo era una parte de TODO lo que tenía que limpiar).

¡Franky, baja pronto!- exclamó frustrado.

Mientras él estaba abajo, los otros arriba ya estaban por acabar con sus deberes y comenzaban a relajarse. Robin se fue a regar sus flores tranquilamente; Zoro se echó en la zona con pasto y empezó a dormir; Brook se sentó en el mástil y también se quedó dormido (como no tiene ojos lo que hacía saber que estaba durmiendo era una pequeña burbuja de moco); Chopper se fue a la parte trasera del barco y se puso a jugar con Luffy; Sanji se fue a preparar una merienda para que la tripulación recuperara energías; Franky ya había terminado con la cabeza del barco y ahora estaba arreglando el timón, y Nami se había dirigido a su estudio para poder escribir las cosas que habían pasado los últimos días en su bitácora.

Después de un rato, Nami salió alterada de su estudio, preguntando por un mapa que no encontraba; dio vueltas por todas partes en el barco, pero sólo recibió respuestas negativas sobre la ubicación de su preciada hoja, hasta que llegó a preguntarle a Franky.

Franky, ¿habrás visto alguna hoja extra entre tus planos?- le preguntó un poco acelerada.

No lo recuerdo…- dijo Franky rascándose la cabeza- pero sí recuerdo que llevé muchos de los planos a la parte baja. Usopp está ahí, pregúntale a él si lo ha visto.

¡Maldición!- exclamó Nami enojada- espero que no le haya pasado nada- dijo y, con paso firme, se dirigió a la zona baja.

Cuando terminó de bajar la escalera, vio a su alrededor buscando con la mirada a Usopp y algún lugar donde pudiera estar su mapa. Entonces vio al chico de nariz larga saliendo de una de las compuertas de los niveles, bastante sucio.

¡Oh, Nami!- exclamó el chico con decepción.

¡¿Por qué pareces decepcionado?!- le exclamó Nami enojada.

Pensé que eras Franky, se supone que tenía que bajar cuando terminara allá arriba…- dijo tratando de corregir el mal entendido- Pero… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Franky estuvo moviendo papeles por todo el barco y creo que tomó uno de mis mapas por error… me dijo que podría estar aquí- dijo mirando el lugar.

¡Ah!- dijo Usopp, por un segundo pensó que realmente Nami lo venía ayudar- …bueno, yo no lo he visto. Tuve que meter todos los papeles en esas cajas para hacer algo de espacio- dijo señalando a las cajas mientras pensaba "maldito momento en que acepté ayudar a Franky".

¿Me ayudas a buscarlo?- dijo Nami tratando de estar más tranquila.

¿Quieres que desarme todas esas cajas sólo para buscar un mapa tuyo?- dijo esperando algo de compasión por parte de su amiga.

Sí- dijo Nami como si la respuesta fuera obvia- ¿O acaso quieres que te recuerde todo lo que me debes?

Maldición…- comentó inútilmente y se dirigió a las cajas para ayudar a Nami.

Mientras desarmaban las cajas para buscar el mapa, ambos empezaron a conversar sobre aquello que tenían en común: ser los más débiles. En comparación al resto de la banda, ellos no tenían la fuerza necesaria para combatir a enemigos poderosos. Sin embargo, con su inteligencia habían logrado crear armas que los ponían a la altura de sus compañeros, y era algo de lo que solían conversar cuando estaban solos; planear nuevas ideas o estrategias que les ayudaran a sobrevivir, como también ver cómo evitar que su torpe capitán los metiera en líos innecesarios.

¿Crees que sea seguro que estés aquí abajo?- le dijo Usopp.

¿A qué te refieres?- dijo sin comprender.

Ya sabes lo buenos que son para meterse en problemas… además ¿Qué pasa si desvían la ruta?- dijo el tirador un tanto preocupado.

Bueno… si pasa algo estoy segura de que podrán manejarlo- dijo y seguidamente miró el log pose de su muñeca-… y por el momento no se han desviado del camino… creo que todo estará bien, a menos que dejen a Zoro en el timón- dijo riendo y Usopp hizo lo mismo.

Mientras siga ese bullicio, significa que no hay ningún problema- dijo Usopp. Ambos escucharon el ruido de las peleas de Zoro y Sanji, los gritos de juego de Luffy y las risas de Brook. Dieron un suspiro de calma; pero sólo unos segundos después, el ruido de arriba se detuvo, y ambos se miraron con evidente terror.

¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Usopp algo pálido.

No lo sé- dijo Nami compartiendo su preocupación-…pero siento un extraño cambio en la atmósfera.

¿Una tormenta?- supuso Usopp.

No estoy segura, es muy extraño- dijo muy preocupada.

Ambos se decidieron que debían subir para ver que estaba pasando, aunque los dos se detuvieron en frente de la escalera.

Las damas primero- dijo Usopp dejándole la pasada.

¿Y desde cuándo haces este tipo cosas?- dijo Nami mirándolo enojada.

Desde que Sanji me explico cómo tratar a las mujeres- dijo recordando las aburridas y eternas charlas que le daba el cocinero.

No te creo- le dijo Nami con los brazos cruzados-…lo que pasa es que tienes miedo.

Ugh… Eso no es cierto, sólo quiero ser educado- mintió sabiendo que no la iba a engañar.

Bueno, yo sí tengo miedo… así que sube tú primero- le ordenó Nami.

Me rehúso- dijo Usopp negando con la cabeza.

¡Sube!- le ordenó fuertemente. Usopp finalmente cedió; Nami sí que sabía dar miedo a veces.

Ambos empezaron a subir la escalera lentamente, con temor a lo que posiblemente los esperaba arriba y con evidente preocupación por sus amigos.

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno... me inspire y escribe el segundo capitulo de inmediato :D**

**Espero que le guste, aunque sea un poco corto aquí ya pasa lo interesante ;)**

**Capítulo 2: ¿Dónde están los demás?**

Cuando finalmente llegaron arriba, Usopp abrió la compuerta lentamente, atento ante cualquier movimiento o cosa extraña que pudiera estar merodeando. Cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que no había nada, hizo señas a Nami, y ambos subieron a la cubierta silenciosamente; todo parecía estar en orden… excepto por un detalle.

¿Nami? ¿Dó-dónde están todos?- dijo Usopp temblando.

¿Y cómo quieres que yo sepa? Estaba abajo contigo- le dijo Nami también nerviosa.

Es que ellos estaban acá arriba, ¿Dónde están ahora?- dijo buscando con la mirada, pero no había ningún nakama a la vista-…No me digas que…- dijo compartiendo con la navegante una mirada de miedo.

…No lo creo, eso es imposible- dijo Nami con una sonrisa nerviosa- Tal vez están en la cocina, ya se acerca la hora de comer- dijo tratando de calmarse.

Pero es que…- se lo pensó un segundo, realmente no quería poner nerviosa a Nami-…No se escucha nada.

Tal vez sólo están jugándonos una broma como lo hicieron aquella vez, ¿recuerdas?- le dijo.

Usopp recordó aquella noche en que un ruido los asustó a ambos y despertaron de sus camas rodeados de monstruos, pero que en realidad eran el resto disfrazados para molestarlos. Pensó en ésa como una clara posibilidad, la situación se parecía mucho a aquella vez; silencio de muerte, una sensación extraña y el hecho de que estaban sólo ellos dos.

Sí, lo recuerdo- dijo, como si ambos se convencieran de que era ésa la explicación-…Pero no caeremos esta vez, hay que decirles que su plan no funcionó- le dijo a Nami sonriéndole.

Tienes razón- le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa-… ¡Oigan chicos! ¡Ya pueden salir!- exclamó Nami fuertemente.

¡Ya sabemos lo que quieren hacer! ¡Y no nos van a asustar!- gritó Usopp con las manos alrededor de su boca.

Esperaron un segundo, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta, sólo un silencio que parecía delatar que estaban los dos solos.

¡No insistan chicos!- gritó nuevamente Nami.

¡No conseguirán asustarnos!- gritó Usopp evidentemente asustado.

Creo que debemos buscarlos- le dijo Nami.

Esto me preocupa cada vez más- dijo Usopp.

Tranquilízate, no pueden haber ido muy lejos- le dijo Nami, aunque tampoco estaba muy tranquila que digamos-… tú ve a buscar al frente y yo buscaré en la parte trasera- le dijo señalándole.

Los dos empezaron a caminar buscando a sus compañeros, sin tener éxito. Gritaban sus nombres, pero no conseguían respuesta, sólo un silencio que nada ayudaba a la calma. Ambos estaban en alerta máxima, esperando que cualquier cosa apareciera y los asustara.

¡Kyaaa!- exclamó Nami fuertemente, haciendo que Usopp (que estaba al otro lado del barco) pegara un salto a la cabeza del Sunny.

¡Qu- qué- qué pasa Nami!- exclamó Usopp con mucho miedo.

¡No está mi jardín de mandarinas!- gritó fuertemente y con un tono incrédulo.

¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó Usopp, sin creer lo que había escuchado.

Dónde deberían estar mis árboles… ¡No hay más que hojas!- dijo Nami cada vez más asustada.

Imposible…- dijo Usopp sin creerlo.

¡Usopp! ¡Esto no es ninguna broma!- le exclamó Nami-… ¡Tenemos que encontrar a los demás, AHORA!- gritó poniendo énfasis a la última palabra.

¡De acuerdo!- le gritó Usopp poniéndose serio- ¡Voy a ayudarte!- exclamó dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Nami, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

"¡ESPERA!" fue lo que escuchó que provenía de adelante. Usopp se dio vuelta lentamente, con sus piernas temblando para ver de qué se trataba, pero no logró ver nada.

¡¿Qu- Quién es?!- dijo Usopp levantando los brazos en señal de defensa- ¡Te advierto que soy un bravo guerrero y tengo 8000 seguidores bajo mi mando!- mintió tratando de poner una voz firme.

¡Deja de decir tonterías!- le dijo la voz que sonaba familiar- ¡Sé que nada de eso es real, Usopp!- le dijo finalmente la voz.

¡¿Có- Cómo sabes mi nombre?!- dijo Usopp confundido y nervioso- …Espera un segundo- dijo dándose cuenta del tono de la voz que le había hablado- ¡¿Franky?!

¡¿Quién más creías, idiota?!- le exclamó Franky, aunque su voz sonaba un tanto débil y lejana.

Lo siento- le dijo Usopp-…Es que tu voz suena muy extraña, no te había reconocido- le dijo mirando en donde podría estar, pero lo extraño es que todavía no lo veía-… ¿Dónde estás? No te puedo ver.

¡Pasó algo "Súper" extraño!- exclamó Franky.

¿Qué pasó Franky? ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Usopp con un tono preocupado.

¡Estoy bien!- exclamó Franky-… Al menos eso creo- dijo con algo de duda.

Pero… dime qué te pasó- le dijo Usopp perdiendo un poco la paciencia, realmente le extrañaba la manera en la que estaba actuado Franky y quería llegar a averiguar lo que pasaba lo antes posible-… O al menos muéstrate, ¿Por qué te escondes?- le dijo finalmente.

Esto es…- tartamudeó un poco Franky. Se lo pensó por dos segundos antes de decirle la verdad a su amigo- Es difícil de explicar, mejor ven y velo por tí mismo- dijo tratando de mostrar algo de calma en su voz.

Ehhh, ¿bueno?- dijo Usopp, bastante extrañado ante el comportamiento de Franky.

¡Ah! Y ten cuidado dónde pisas- le dijo mientras veía cómo se acercaba.

¿Por qué debería tener cui…?!- se detuvo de repente cuando por fin vio a Franky.

-O-

En el otro lado del barco, Nami estaba muy triste por sus mandarinas, y unas cuantas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras seguía buscando a los demás. Tenía miedo de que al resto le hubiera pasado algo y que ahora ella estuviera casi por completo sola.

¡Luffy! ¡Chicos!- gritó de un lado a otro- ¡Si alguno me escucha…!- gritó nuevamente.

¡Hey! ¡NAMI!- se escuchó una voz.

¡¿Quién es?!- exclamó Nami con emoción al recibir una respuesta.

¡Soy yo, Luffy!- exclamó la voz con ese tono alegre que ella reconoció, aunque con un tono diferente.

¡Y Chopper!- exclamó otra voz, con ese sonido familiar pero a la vez distinto.

Ahhh, ¡Que alivio…no saben el susto que nos dieron a mí y a Usopp! Creímos que les había pasado algo malo- dijo Nami con un tono más calmado- ¿Dónde están? ¿Se encuentran bien?- dijo buscándolos.

¡Estamos bien! ¡Estamos aquí!- exclamó Luffy con su tono alegre y despreocupado de costumbre.

¡Al parecer a ti y a Usopp no les pasó nada!- exclamó Chopper.

¿Eh?- dijo Nami, sin comprender las palabras del doctor- ¿Qué quieres decir con éso?- dijo deteniéndose.

Nos pasó algo mientras ustedes estaban abajo- explicó Chopper. Todavía Nami no lo podía divisar.

¿Qué les pasó?- dijo Nami con preocupación.

¡Estamos aquí Nami, míranos y sabrás!- exclamó nuevamente Luffy; su voz parecía provenir de un lugar bajo.

Nami bajó la cabeza y vio movimiento cerca de unas botellas; cuando por fin pudo ver de qué se trataba, no pudo dar crédito a lo que vio. En efecto, pudo encontrar a Luffy y Chopper, pero lo extraño era que ambos estaban al lado de las botellas que eran más altas que ellos. Ambos estaban en la proporción y tamaño de pequeños muñecos, incluso el pie Nami era más largo que ellos.

Fue en ese mismo momento que Usopp vio a Franky, quien estaba en las mismas condiciones que Luffy y Chopper. Y fue cuando Nami y Usopp compartieron el mismo silencio de impacto, y después la misma exclamación.

¡¿QUÉ HA PASADO?!

**_Continuara..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí**** se explica un poco mas lo que sucedió, lamento la demora en actualizar :(**

**Agradezco**** el apoyo de la gente con este fic y acepto comentarios :)**

**Capítulo 3: La nube de color rojo**

Unos momentos antes, en la cubierta…

Zoro dormitaba plácidamente mientras Brook practicaba con su violín cerca de él (llenando el ambiente de una paz que era acompañada con el atardecer). Robin se había sentado a descansar mientras leía un libro para esperar la hora de la cena; por el otro lado del barco, Luffy y Chopper correteaban alegres de un lado a otro. Luffy le insistía a cada segundo a Sanji que cuándo estaría lista la cena, haciendo que entre las insistencias del capitán y los regaños del cocinero, se perturbara un poco la tranquilidad casi perfecta. Franky, al otro lado, estaba por acabar con el timón y se había detenido, por un momento, para limpiar el sudor de su frente y tomar un poco de cola.

Ahh… Estoy "super" cansado, pero ya estoy a punto de terminar- decía tomando su caja de herramientas-…espero que Usopp haya avanzado un poco con el desorden de allá abajo- dijo mientras se apresuraba en terminar para ir a ayudarlo.

De repente, una nube de un extraño color se acercó rápidamente y envolvió el barco. No hubo suficiente tiempo para reaccionar, ya que la nube resulto ser una especie de gas somnífero… o algo así, porque todos los que estaban despiertos se empezaron a sentir muy cansados y, en solo cosa de segundos, perdieron el conocimiento y todo se volvió negro.

Robin fue la primera en despertar después de lo que había pasado. Miro a su alrededor desorientada, sin reconocer en donde estaba hasta que se topó con el mismo libro que estaba leyendo recién, pero el libro era más grande que ella; comprobó que era el suyo cuando leyó el título de la portada, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

¡Me he encogido!- dijo sorprendida-…mmm seguro fue esa extraña nube que paso recién- dijo con una mano en el mentón- ¿Dónde estarán los demás? ¿Estarán bien?- pensó bajando de la silla con ayuda de su poder-…Debo saber dónde están… ¡Ojos Fleur!- exclamo y brotaron ojos por diferentes partes del barco para darle una perspectiva más completa.

Pudo divisar rápidamente a Zoro, quien seguía durmiendo sin darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Brook todavía seguía inconsciente al lado de su violín que, por suerte, no lo había aplastado. Al siguiente al que logro divisar fue a Sanji, quien se encontraba en el suelo de la cocina y estaba despertando. Después vio a Franky; quien roncaba fuertemente sobre su caja de herramientas. Y finalmente encontró a Luffy y a Chopper; quienes seguían durmiendo cerca de unas botellas.

Mmm… al parecer a todos les afecto esa nube de color rojo- dijo mientras miraba todo desde su nueva perspectiva con curiosidad- Pero… ¿Dónde estarán…?- su pregunta se respondió sola.

De repente el sonido de la compuerta que daba hacia abajo se escuchó en el silencio de la cubierta. Se abrió lentamente y de ella aparecieron Usopp y Nami quienes subieron con cierto temor. Ellos estaban en su tamaño normal, pero desde el punto de vista de Robin parecían dos gigantes.

¿Por qué no les habrá afectado?- dijo Robin quien todavía seguía cerca de su silla- mmm… la nube, o lo que haya sido eso, no debió haber llegado a la parte baja- dijo mientras los miraba en su desorientación- No deben tener idea de lo que paso…- dijo mirando sus caras de preocupación.

Vio como ambos llamaban a los demás de un lado a otro; trato de contestarles, pero estaba muy lejos de ellos y era muy pequeña para que la pudieran escuchar. Los vio alejarse y decidió dejar que ellos encontraran al resto.

Estoy segura de que lograran reunirnos a todos más rápido de lo que yo podría- dijo sonriendo con confianza- se darán cuenta pronto de lo que paso… mejor los ayudo- dijo mientras se dirigía al lugar donde Zoro y Brook dormitaban para despertarlos y ponerlos al corriente con la situación.

Robin tuvo razón; después de la confusión, la incredulidad y la extrañeza no se tardaron más de cinco minutos en que todos se pudieran reunir en la cocina del barco. En realidad… gran parte del motivo de que se reunieran ahí fue gracias a Sanji, quien al ver Nami soltó una exclamación de amor que se escuchó en toda la nave (a pesar de su tamaño).

Todos los miembros que habían sido reducidos estaban sobre la mesa de la cocina. Robin decidió por contar lo que había sucedido a Nami y a Usopp; ellos estaban sentados para estar más al nivel de ella. Mientras ella relataba, por el otro lado de la mesa se encontraba Chopper atendiendo a Sanji, este se había convertido en piedra después de haber visto a Nami (su reacción fue semejante a la primera vez que vio a la princesa sirena, Shirahochi), el medico lo revisaba de un lado a otro, suspiro.

Pensé que se le había quitado esto…- dijo recordando aquella vez que se convirtió en piedra mientras lo observaba- Espero que se recupere pronto, no puedo hacer mucho más si no tengo mis cosas.

Es tan extraño que un humano se convierta en piedra al ver a una mujer… nunca lo había visto- dijo Brook acercándose donde estaba el reno- ¡Aunque claro! Yo no tengo ojos, Yohohoho~

A mi también me parece extraño- dijo mirando al esqueleto.

Lo dice el esqueleto parlante con afro y el reno de nariz azul que parece un mapache- comento Zoro en voz baja.

En ese momento Robin ya había terminado su relato.

…Y eso es todo lo que recuerdo que paso- concluyo la arqueóloga.

Mmmm… es tan extraño- comento Nami- No recuerdo de haber escuchado algo semejante… es decir he escuchado hablar de nieblas color rojo, pero en ningún caso de que esta provocara el encogimiento de los seres vivos- dijo finalmente con más intriga que al comienzo.

¿Qué vamos a hacer Nami? Esto no puede quedar así- dijo Usopp preocupado.

¿Y cómo quieres que yo sepa? No me dedico a estudiar fenómenos extraños, yo soy solo una navegante- le dijo con un tono de inquietud.

Pero debe haber alguna forma de arreglarlo- le respondió Usopp muy preocupado-… Robin, ¿segura que no recuerdas algo más? Cualquier cosa podría ayudar- dijo dirigiéndose a la pequeña arqueóloga quien tenía una mirada serena.

No, lo único que recuerdo fue que después desperté al lado del libro que estaba leyendo…- dijo con cierta calma- el resto es lo que les acabo de contar.

¡Oh! ¡Acabo de recordar algo!- exclamo Chopper atrayendo todas las miradas-…Poco antes de caer inconsciente sentí un olor muy fuerte- dijo con una expresión de asco solo por recordar aquel molesto aroma-…Era una mezcla extraña de químicos quemados y otra cosa que me resulto familiar… pero que no recuerdo donde la olí exactamente- dijo mientras miraba a sus amigos.

De repente la idea que todos tenían hasta ese momento cambio; sin duda no se trataba de algo que hubiera ocurrido de manera natural, alguien (o algo) provoco aquella nube extraña y (probablemente) todavía estaba cerca de ahí.

Todo es cada vez más misterioso- dijo Franky mirando a su alrededor-…Solo espero que esto desaparezca pronto, no puedo ser lo suficientemente super en este estado.

Yo solo espero que no vallamos a morir de intoxicación por culpa de esos químicos o nos devore alguna gaviota- dijo Robin con naturalidad.

Nami, Usopp y Chopper quedaron aterrorizados ante la descripción de Robin; Franky quien puso una cara de perturbación pensó "Parece que a ella le gusta ver a los demás asustados, tiene una mente siniestra" mirando a la arqueóloga que no parecía perturbada en lo más mínimo. Zoro simplemente obvió el comentario, ya se había acostumbrado a la forma oscura que tenía Robin para ver las cosas. Sanji ya había salido de su estado "petrificado" y sin tomar en cuenta el comentario estaba en su propio mundo soñando con hermosas diosas. Fue entonces cuando Franky se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

¿Oigan?... ¿Dónde está Luffy?- dijo llamando la atención de todos.

¡Maldición!- exclamo Nami- Ya me extrañaba no escucharlo interrumpir la conversación- dijo enojada.

Hay que ver…- dijo Usopp poniendo una mano en su cara- Él nunca va aprender el significado de "quedarse quieto"- dijo levantándose de su silla- Voy a buscarlo.

Todos empezaron a buscar a Luffy por la cocina… aunque considerando que era la hora de cenar no había muchos lugares en donde pudiera estar. Robin uso sus Ojos Fleur para ver mejor; no tardó mucho en encontrarlo, estaba dentro del dispensador de jugo del frigorífico atorado (obviamente tratando de entrar para robar la comida). Sanji, quien todavía estaba semi consciente cuando lo empezaron a buscar, se levantó con una mirada seria al escuchar la ubicación del capitán.

No deberías moverte mucho, Sanji- le dijo Chopper preocupado.

Estoy bien, no te preocupes- dijo con un tono serio- …por ahora tengo que atender un asunto más importante.

Camino hasta el borde de la mesa y salto; utilizando su Sky Walk voló hasta el otro lado del frigorífico y aterrizo en la mesa que se encontraba ahí.

Usopp, ¿podrías sacar al chico de goma?- dijo secamente; a pesar de su tamaño provoco una sensación de autoridad ante su compañero.

Eh… Bueno- dijo con algo de inseguridad- de todas formas lo iba a hacer.

Luffy estaba muy adentro en el dispensador, pero aun así se lograba divisar la punta de sus pies… por suerte. Usopp tomo sus pies y empezó a estirarlos como si se tratara de una goma elástica; lo hizo despacio para que el capitán fuera saliendo lentamente, cuando por fin se desatoro salió disparado hacia el suelo, ahí se incorporó colocando su sombrero de nuevo en su cabeza y finalizando con un suspiro.

Ahhh… creí que no podría salir de ahí a tiempo para la cena- dijo con su tono calmado tan conocido por sus amigos- Gracias Usopp- dijo mirando hacia arriba mientras sonreía.

No es nada- dijo el tirador-…Pero no vuelvas a hacer eso, no estamos en un buen momento para que hagas una de tus locuras.

Shishishi- río Luffy despreocupadamente.

Vaya Luffy…- dijo Sanji mientras caminaba hacia el- Sí que estuviste cerca de entrar ¿Eh?- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

¡Ug! Maldición…- dijo Luffy adivinando lo que pensaba el cocinero en intentado escapar.

¡¿Adónde crees que vas, maldito?!- dijo el cocinero pateándolo fuertemente en el trasero y mandándolo a volar hasta el techo de la habitación, donde impacto y después volvió a caer al suelo.

Duele, duele- dijo Luffy tratando de incorporarse.

Te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio…- dijo Sanji irritado- ¡Tienes PROHIBIDO acercarte al frigorífico!- dijo pateándolo nuevamente-…La comida es importante para todos, y el que estemos en esta situación no me va a impedir protegerla de ladrones como tú.

Ya entendí- dijo Luffy sobándose el golpe en su cabeza, aunque todos sabían que él nunca iba a entender eso.

Ustedes no pueden dejar de actuar como unos idiotas en ningún momento- comento Nami en voz baja, iba a ser una laaarga noche.


End file.
